


The Plate

by ZanzaFlux



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, BatIM AUs, Family, Friendship, Shadows of the Studio, Stitched AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: Ben is compelled to return a plate that was given to him almost a year ago.  If things go well, maybe he'll make new friends and teach a certain plush toon an important lesson along the way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Plate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/gifts).



> This story takes place a year after the story, Halloween Birthday Bash written by FullmetalDevil. This features Allison, Tom, and Benny from the Stitched AU as well as my own characters from the Shadows of the Studio series.

Fall was in full swing. The greenery of the trees bloomed into bright reds, oranges, and golds. The warm air gained a cool nip, signaling the donning of light jackets and hats. Summer vacation was over, and a new school year had begun.

In the Anderson household, Beth and Sarah just caught the bus and are off to school. Jason was out of town on a job and would be home in a few days. June was listening to the radio as she sat at the kitchen table. She sipped a cup of coffee and enjoyed the quiet. Shadow and Cloudy were curled up near her feet.

June heard a shuffling sound coming from down the hall. Ben had emerged from his room and was heading for the kitchen. She chuckled as he took a seat at the table, but noticed he had something in his hand. She could not get a good look at it because he had it covered partially in his gloved hand. Curiosity got the better of her.

“Whatcha got there Ben?”, June asked. The demon looked at her, then stared down at his hands. He slowly opened them to reveal a plate. It was not one of hers and she asked him where he got it from. He told her it was from the Halloween party Shadow had attended last year.

June remembered that. The ink cat returned with a slice of cake and a container of cookies. Ben even shared the treats with everyone in the household. She thought he had returned the plate a long time ago. 

“Why do you still have it?” The demon shrugged and turned the plate over in his hands.

“ **I don’t know.** ”, Ben whispered. He refused to look at her and continued to stare at the dish.

“Well, you shouldn’t hold onto other people’s property for so long. You need to return it.” Ben's brow furrowed. It never occurred to him that he might have been doing something wrong. He just never found the right time return it. When he took Shadow to see their friend, he did not stay for very long. He was not sure he would be welcomed in their home, but June was right. He needed to return the plate.

“ **I will give the plate to Ssshadow. They can return it the next time they visit their friend.** ”. Shadow’s head shot up at the mention of his friend. They hoped they’d get to visit again very soon.

“No, you need to return it!”. June spoke aloud before thinking it through. She frowned slightly. It didn’t seem right. The intent was for him to return the dish, not Shadow.

“ **Why?** ” The demon's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Why did it matter who return it? If it got back to its rightful owner, everything should be fine.

“Um, well-" June’s eyes darted off to the side. She needed to think of something quick and it needed to be convincing. Suddenly, she got an idea.

“I’d like to send something with the plate. A sort of ‘Thank You' for being so kind to Shadow. I’ll need you to carry it.”

Ben blinked and his face went blank. He was not expecting that. It was a nice gesture considering the treats that were given to him that day. He looked at his creation when he felt a soft nudge at their bond. Shadow felt it was a good idea. It seemed like the right thing to do. Ben nodded and agreed to take the dish back himself.

June sighed internally. She was glad that had worked. She didn’t want to make him do it. It was better if he did it himself. He just needed a good reason to do so.

June reached out and patted Ben’s shoulder, then asked if he wanted anything for breakfast. He said yes, so she headed for the fridge. She pulled out some eggs, butter, and cheese. As she mixed the ingredients together, she hummed a soft tune.

“So, what does Shadow’s friend look like?”

**-A Few Days Later-**

There was a buzz in the air of the Connor home. The fall weather was still warm with a cool breeze coming down from the valley. Children’s laughter filled the air as they rushed off to school. Conversations of costumes and candy could be heard on the wind. Not only was Halloween fast approaching but a certain toon's birthday as well. 

Allison wanted to plan something nice for Benny. Last year was a great success save for a teenage prank that soured the mood. When Tom heard about that, he was truly angry. They wanted to avoid something like that from happening this year. 

She wasn’t sure if they were going to have as big a group as they had last year so she wanted to be prepared. It was so nice meeting Benny’s friends. They were so diverse and from all walks of life. Even though they came from different realities, their experiences in Joey Drew Studios were remarkably similar with vastly different outcomes. Those experiences seemed to have brought them all together into a strange, ever extending family. In the end, it was nice knowing they weren’t alone.

Allison sat at the kitchen table, sifting through the pages of a magazine. She was looking for costume ideas. Tom sat at the other end of the table, grumbling behind his newspaper. He did not plan on dressing up this year, but it looked like his wife wasn’t giving him much choice. He could not wiggle out of it this time either. 

Benny was in his room planning out his own costume. He had various materials spread out on the floor and was weighing his options. He had spoken to SINdy recently and he was certain his best friend would be there. The cardboard toon already had his own costume picked out and his father was helping him put it all together. Benny wanted to make sure his outfit was ready by the time his friend showed up. 

Tom was trying to convince Allison that he did not want to be anything too crazy this year when they both heard a knock at the back door. There were only a few people that came to that door instead of the front. Tom started to get up, but Allison said she would get it. If it’s who she thought it was, this would be a good opportunity to talk to him. She opened the door and saw a familiar grinning face.

“Shadow! So good to see you again.” Allison smiled and pat the ink cat on the head. “Benny is in his room.”

She moved to the side to let the cat in. Shadow brushed against her before trotting off to the plush toon’s room. Allison started to close the door when someone cleared their throat. She looked up at a tall figure standing a few feet away from the door.

“Ben?” Allison was startled. Usually the demon dropped Shadow off and left before she caught sight of him. She wasn’t expecting him to still be here. Not only that, but she could see his eyes! There where pie cut eyes with a soft violet glow staring back at her.

“ **Good morning Mrs. Connor.** ”. The demon spoke softly, but his echoing voice still managed to carry through the silence of the early morning air. It took her a moment to get her thoughts together and to stop staring into his eyes.

“Um, Good morning!” she winced at the overly cheerful tone of her own voice. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Ben nodded and held out his hand. Allison approached him cautiously to get a better look. It was her plate with a container sitting on top of it. She looked up at him questioningly.

“ **Thisss isss for you. It’sss for being so kind and welcoming to Ssshadow**.” Ben said. His violet eyes drifted to the backdoor. “ **I’m happy they have made sssuch a good friend as Benny.** ”

“Thank you, Ben.” Allison smiled at him. Ben returned the gesture with a shaky one of his own. Without the ink covering his eyes, he had a very expressive face. She could tell how nervous he was.

“ **You’re welcome.** ” Ben stood in the yard awkwardly. His eyes darted around as though he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Something about that reminded her of Benny when they finally escaped the Studio. Very wary and cautious of others. Hard to believe the tall figure was so intimidating the first time they met.

“Hey Ben, why don’t you come in for a little while?”

The demon blinked. He appeared to be in shock. He slowly shook his head and started to back away. Allison hesitated for a moment, then she reached out and gently gripped the wrist of his ungloved hand. Ben froze as he stared at her.

“Ben. You are more than welcome in our home.” His widow's peak furrowed and he looked somewhat unconvinced. It saddened her that he had this level of mistrust. “Please?”

The demon looked into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. What it was, she was not sure. After a few tense seconds, all the stiffness drained from the tall demon’s body. His shoulders sagged and he agreed to come inside. Allison was relieved. It did not feel right to just let him go after he returned her plate. So, she led him to the backdoor.

Tom began to wonder if he should check up on Allison. He didn’t know what was taking her so long. So, he put down his paper and was about to stand up when the backdoor opened. He relaxed as his wife stepped through the threshold but tensed when a tall, inky figure followed close behind.

“Look Tom, Ben returned my plate.”, she said with a warm smile. All he could do was nod. He was distracted by the fact that he could see the demon’s eyes. Ben glanced at him strangely. For just a moment, he thought he saw a mixture of sadness and anger in his violet eyes before schooling his expression into something calmer.

“He even brought us a gift!”, she exclaimed. Ben didn’t say anything as he watched Allison open the container. Her eyes lit up and she chuckled, “This is so cute.”

“Hey Benny, Come here for a minute!” Tom got up from the table and came to stand near Allison. He looked over her shoulder to see what had her so tickled. His eyebrows crawled up into his hairline and Ben just shrugged but was clearly amused at Tom’s reaction.

The little plush toon ran down the hall with Shadow close behind. He skidded to a halt when he noticed Ben standing near his parents. He was surprised the tall demon was still here. Shadow headbutted him in the back, playfully pushing him forward.

“Ben brought us a gift.” Allison showed him what was inside of the container. Benny’s pie cut eyes grew wide as he pulled out a cookie. Said cookie was in the shape of his head, complete with yellow and black frosting that made up his face. It even had the same stitching going across the left eye like his own. Benny looked up at Ben in shock and the demon chuckled.

“ **June asked what you looked like. I hope you don’t mind.** ”

Benny did not mind at all. This was the first time he had a cookie that looked like him. It almost looked too nice to eat, but he was curious about the taste. He bit into it and squeaked in surprise. Tom looked concerned and asked if he was alright.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t expect it to taste like this. It’s sweet and spicy at the same time!” Benny took another bite and hummed happily. Tom plucked a cookie from the container and examined it. He turned it this way and that. He even sniffed it. Allison elbowed him in the side lightly. He chuckled and took a bite. Benny was right. It was sweet with a little bite to it.

" **Ssshe called it a ginger sssnap.** ”

“Well, I think we all need a cold glass of milk to go with these cookies.”, Allison announced. Benny whole heartedly agreed. She ushered everyone to the kitchen table. She poured them all a tall glass of milk and Benny handed them out. Ben made sure Shadow got a cookie before accepting a glass from the little plush toon.

They all sat there quietly nibbling on the ginger snaps. Benny enjoyed the frosted treat, oblivious to the slight awkwardness at the table. Ben stared down into his glass of milk while Tom eyed the demon cautiously. Allison was wracking her brain for a way to start a conversation without it sounding forced. 

“ **Oh, I forgot to thank you for the cookiesss you gave me. They were deliciousss.** ”, Ben beamed. “ **The children enjoyed the cake too.** ”

“Children?”, Tom coughed. It took him a few tries to clear his throat. Surely, he misheard the demon.

“ **Yesss. Beth and Sssarah.** ” Ben smiled fondly. “ **They are June’sss daughtersss.** ”

“Who’s June?”, Tom asked. He was curious about what kind of person would let Ben near their kids. He seemed too dangerous to be around children.

“ **Ssshe isss MY Henry’s sister.** ” Allison and Tom glanced at one another. Neither one knew if their Henry had any siblings or not.

“How did you two meet?” Allison was happy they finally got Ben talking. He was very mysterious, and she wanted to know more about him. 

The demon chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “ **I kidnapped her and her family.** ”

Tom nearly choked on his milk. Benny froze mid bite, eyes wide and horrified. They were all caught flat footed. Allison grew silent as she patted her husband on the back. She did not know what to say to that.

“W-Why would you do that?”, Benny inquired.

Ben sighed and looked ashamed. “ **Someone wanted to get revenge on Henry, and I helped.** ”

Tom was beginning to think it was a bad idea inviting Ben into their home. He was not sure how much this demon could be trusted after what they heard. This version of Bendy might be too risky to be around his family.

“ **In ssspite of what I did,** **June helped me.** ” Ben continued. “ **It didn't make sssense to me at the time.** ”

All eyes were on the demon. He told them how in the end, the plan failed, and Henry was able to rescue his family. His curiosity led him to showing up at June's home a few months later. He told them how scared she was of him in the beginning. Henry did not trust him, but she gave him a chance. He also learned a lot from her as well. His anger was not as strong as it used to be, and he lives with her now.

“You have a family now!” Benny exclaimed. He was happy to see someone else find those that truly cared about them. He felt lucky to have Allison, Tom, and the others that escaped the studio in his life.

“ **Yesss, I suppose I do.** ”, Ben smiled. He hadn’t thought of it that way, but he really did consider them his family. Even Henry and the little ink spot.

As Benny went back to enjoying his cookie, Allison noticed the way Ben was staring at him. The tall demon seemed to be studying the little plush toon intensely. She noticed the way his violet eyes kept homing in on the various stitching on his body. Just as she was about to say something, Ben spoke up.

“ **Benny?** ”. The little toon looked up at him. “ **Were you created from a plusssh doll from the Heavenly Toysss factory?** ”. Benny gulped audibly, then cleared his nonexistent throat. It was obvious the question caught him off guard.

“Um, yeah, that’s right! I was a-" his eyes darted over to Tom who looked mildly uncomfortable. “prototype. A toy was used to test out the machine. It worked and I was created!”

“ **Hmm, no wonder Shadow'sss impressions is that you are soft and kind.** ” Ben chuckled when the ink cat nudged the plush toon in the side. “ **I wasn’t sssure what they meant by that.** **Until now.** ”

The demon noticed the exposed stitching on Benny’s shoulder, wrists, and the one over the eye. If he was made purely of ink, he should have been able to heal those wounds. Speaking of which, he wondered how he received them. But from the worried looks Allison and Tom were giving him, it was probably for the best he did not ask. He had a feeling the answer had something to do with Joey. He needed to change the subject.

“ **Can you create dark doorways?** ”. Benny was confused by the question, so Ben clarified. “ **What I use to move from one world to another.** ”

“Oh, no no no!”. Benny waved his hands wildly. “My Bendy can, but I never learned how. I doubt I could do that anyway.”

From what Ben could sense, Benny’s connection to the ink was very weak. Just like his own Bendy. Ink and fabric combined to create a living, breathing toon. The machine was a technical marvel that he was sure this world’s Joey did not appreciate. It saddens him, but he was happy the toon found those that loved him, even if one of them was a Tom.

Benny was surprised when the tall demon asked to see his hands. He noticed the nervous glances from his parents, but he held out his hands anyway. Ben held them, then turned them this way and that. His brow furrowed as his eyes lingered on the strings connecting the hand to the wrist.

“ **Your stringsss are soaked in ink. Do you have control over them?** ”

“Um, I usually keep them pulled tight, so I don’t fall apart.” Benny grinned. “But I can do all sorts of things with my strings in my Ragdoll form.”

This information caused Ben’s widow’s peak to shoot upward. He asked if it was alright for Benny to show him his other form. Allison and Tom were hesitant, but they allowed it. They figured if Ben tried anything, their toon would be able to protect himself. Both demons got up from the table and headed for the living room with Shadow close behind.

When they reached the center of the room, Ben stood back and watched as Benny’s body began to change. The plush toon grew taller and his limbs stretched, then detached from his body with ink covered strings holding them all together. His teeth were white and took on a more sharp, triangular shape. Ink flowed down the right side of his face while the stitches on his left side ripped open to reveal an inky black eye with a yellow pupil that glowed softly. He smiled mischievously as he encircled himself, Ben, and Shadow with his segmented arms and strings. One hand patted the ink cat on the head while the other hovered near Ben’s shoulder. Benny could ensnare both if he chose to.

“ **Impressive.** ” Ben smirked. He meant it too. Benny was a few inches shorter than him but nowhere near as thin. The demon could sense the power flowing from the main body and through the strings. He could tell the Ragdoll demon had quite a reach on him too. This form is quite intimidating. Ben especially liked the toothy mouth that formed in his stomach and even the smaller one that appeared on his bowtie.

“ **Heh tHanKs!** ” Benny grinned lopsidedly. “ **tHiS cAme iN HAnDy whEn I wAs TRapPed iN tHe STudIo and I nEEdeD to prOtEct MYseLF.** ”. Within moments, he pulled his strings back, reattaching his arms to his shoulders again. Ben hummed softly as he seemed lost in thought. He asked to see one of his strings up close.

“ **SuRE.** ” Benny shrugged. He did not see the harm in it. Still, to be on the safe side, he won't use the ones attached to his arms. He opened the mouth in his belly slightly and a single string snaked out. The end of the string came to a rest in the palm of Ben's hand.

The lanky demon pinched the end between his fingers. The ink did not just soak the string, it flowed around it like a river. Not a single drop dripped on the floor. That was quite fascinating. He might be able to use this.

“ **I'd like to try sssomething.** ”. With his interest piqued, Benny agreed. Allison and Tom stood close to him. They wanted to know what the other demon was planning.

Ben pressed one finger against the living room wall and started looping Benny’s string around until it took on an oval shape. The loop was about the size of a medium sized wall mirror. He ran his hand gently against the string until it stuck to the wall. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back and admired his work.

“ **Now Benny, I want you to clossse your eyesss.** ” He gave Ben a confused look but did as he asked. “ **Let your ink flow from your ssstring. Make it ffflow to the center of the circle, but don’t let it run past the ssstring. You are forming…a puddle.** ”

Tom grew alarmed and wanted to stop whatever Ben was trying to do, but Allison stopped him. She was curious to see what Ben had planned. If it did not harm Benny, they could wait and see what happens

The Ragdoll demon's face was the picture of concentration. He pushed the ink from his core and up the string. He could feel it creep across the wall and tried his best to keep it contained within the loop. This was new for him, but he enjoyed the challenge.

Benny cracked open his eye and noticed his ink spilling over his thread to run down the wall. He started to panic, but Ben told him to relax. That he needed to concentrate to pull the ink back towards the center of the loop. The Ragdoll demon growled and glared at the spilled ink. He willed it to return to the loop and slowly, it did. He gasped in amazement as his ink formed a small puddle on the wall.

“ **I-I diD iT? AlliSOn, tOm, lOok! I DiD IT!** ” Benny exclaimed excitedly. His parents congratulated him but exchanged worried glances with one another. Ben touched the surface of the puddle and caused small ripples to occur.

“ **Very good.** ” The other demon beamed at his praise. The lesson continued. “ **Now imagine thisss isss a mirror. It'sss as sssmooth as glass and reflects back at you.** ”

Benny’s brow creased and he squinted into the puddle. He had a picture of the large mirror from his parents' room in his mind. He remembered sitting on the bed while Allison got herself ready for work. She would stare back at him through their reflection and asked if she looked alright. He would smile and tell her she looked beautiful. Then she would come over to the bed, hug him, and kiss the top of his head. That became a small ritual for them that he would not miss for the world.

The ripples in his puddle grew smaller until it was completely still. The surface lightened up and a foggy image appeared. As the image became clearer, Benny was able to see his own face staring back at him. His smile grew impossibly wide. The flash of dangerously sharp, white teeth would have frightened anyone else, but not Allison and Tom. Suddenly, another face popped up below his own. Shadow stood on their hind legs and was staring at their own reflection in the mirrored surface.

“ **SHadOw!** ” Benny chuckled. The cat pawed at the inky surface causing it to ripple before growing still again. Allison scratched them behind their horn then ushered them away from the wall. Ben stood next to the Ragdoll demon and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“ **Well done.** ” Ben smiled. He felt a swell of pride. He was not sure he could pull this off, but Benny proved to be an excellent student. Now it was time for one final lesson. He pointed towards the puddle. “ **Are you ready to try one more thing?”** Benny stared at him with determination and nodded.

“ **You know what your room looksss like, right?** ” Benny looked a little confused that the question, so Ben clarified.

“ **You know where everything isss in your room. Every corner, nook, and cranny?** ” Benny’s eye lit up with understanding and he nodded vigorously.

“ **I want you to look into the puddle. Imagine it isss a window to your room. Ssshow me what it looksss like.** ”

“ **OKAy…** ” Benny scratched the back of his head and sounded a little unsure. Shadow brushed against his side, then tilted their head towards the puddle. The ink cat seemed to have faith in him. A quick glance at his parents told him they felt the same way, although Tom looked worried for some reason.

The Ragdoll demon closed his eye and took a deep breath. He could do this. He opened his eye and stared into the puddle's mirrored surface. Benny imagined himself standing outside and looking through a window into his room. He could see the shelf where he kept his plush toys. The desk where his materials, needles, and thread are stored. His bed was off to the side, covered in a soft blanket and his favorite plush toy. He could see it all in his mind as clear as day.

Within the puddle, Benny’s reflection grew fuzzy. The ink rippled, then swirled for a moment. When it stilled, a new image came into focus. Everyone crowded around both demons and watched in amazement as Benny’s room appeared in the puddle. Everything from the shelf to his bed was shown in startling clarity.

“ **WoAh, I diD It.** ”, Benny whispered. A bubble of laughter worked its way up his throat. “ **I cAn't beLieVe it! It lOoKs juST likE MY rOOm!** ”

Allison reached out and squeezed his arm gently while Tom patted him on the back. He wrapped his arms around them both and gave them a hug. They were all very proud of him.

Ben stood close to the wall. He touched the puddle's surface. It was a little unstable, but it was not bad for the toon’s first try.

“ **Great job, but thisss doesssn't just look like your room.** ” Ben chuckled at the confusion on everybody's face. He pushed against the puddle until his hand broke the surface. He ignored the sharp gasps as he leaned against the wall. He felt around until his hand bumped something soft. Ben grabbed it and pulled it through the puddle. He turned and held it out for everyone to see.

“ **You've jussst created a dark puddle. A sssmall doorway that leadsss to your room.** ” Ben grinned and held out the teddy bear that was on Benny’s shelf.

In his shock, Ragdoll's puddle rippled wildly, then shattered. The ink ran down the wall before it began to evaporate. The string that was used to create the loop flew off the wall and was sucked back into his second mouth.

“ **I-I Did tHis?** ” Benny’s hand shook as he took the bear from the other demon. His eye was as wide as a dinner plate as he turned the toy over in his hands. It really was his teddy bear. Even Tom examined the toy to make sure it wasn’t a trick. He shot Ben a heated glare, but the demon had a grin wide enough to rival the one Benny had earlier.

“Why!?” Tom yelled. Ben’s body stiffened, his smile fell, and he tilted his head to the side. This seemed to anger the man more. “Why did you teach him how to do this?”

Benny and Bendy may have come from the same place and were created from the same machine, but their abilities were different. He did not like the idea of their toon creating portals like the ink demon. He did not like some strange Bendy from another reality teaching him those things.

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly. Ben’s brow lowered, giving him a pensive look. His violet eyes had that same hint of sadness and anger Tom had noticed before, only now, he knew it was directed towards him. Even though the glare had the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, he refused to back down. The mood shifted so quickly that Benny instinctually moved to protect his parents.

“Ben!” Allison’s stern voice caused everyone to freeze. The demon blinked and looked at her. Guilt flittered across his features before his gaze dropped to the floor. His shoulders sagged and he hunched over slightly. He mumbled an apology as Shadow moved to sit down beside him. The ink cat leaned against his leg and gurgled softly. After a moment to compose himself, he sighed, and looked back up at the group.

“ **I taught him for the sssame reassson I taught myssself.** ” The lanky demon’s gaze drifted off to the side. “ **He will never feel trapped again.** ”

Tom felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The implications of that statement were heart wrenching. It would seem that Ben only had good intentions and he took it the wrong way. He felt bad for jumping the gun like that. He hissed when Allison elbowed him lightly in the side. She gave him a look and tilted her head towards the demon. Tom rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew what he needed to do.

“Um Ben?” Tom’s gruff voice caught the demon’s attention. “I’m sorry I got so angry. I didn’t understand what you were trying to do.”. The engineer held his hand out to the startled demon. Ben stared at his outstretched hand. He hesitated for a moment before carefully shaking his hand.

While Tom apologized, the Ragdoll demon began expelling excess ink from his second mouth so he can return to his toon form. Limbs shortened, the stitching that held him together tightened, and teeth lost their sharpness. The ink that he released evaporated and soon Benny was his toony self again. He swayed slightly and Allison placed her hand on his back to steady him. Both knew that form left him feeling tired. He told her he was alright, and she let him go.

“Um, Ben?” The lanky demon gazed down at Benny. “Did I really create a dark puddle?” he asked hesitantly. 

“ **Y** **esss, you did. It’sss a little unssstable, but with practice, you’ll be able to make ssstronger onesss.** ” Ben explained. Controlling puddles means he can go anywhere, and locked doors will hinder him no more.

“It’s just that, “Ben tilted his head as he watched Benny wring his hands together nervously. He thought the little toon would be ecstatic. “the puddles are kinda scary. I’m not sure I want to use them.”

“ **Hmm** , **I underssstand**.” Ben knelt until he was almost eye level with the plush toon. He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. “ **You can ssstart out with sssmall puddlesss. Practice around your home.** ”. Benny whined softly. He spent a long time avoiding the puddles. There was something unnerving about them.

“ **You don’t have to enter a puddle if you don’t want to. It isss a good ssskill to have. Even if it’s just to escape a locked room. Or you could have a bit of fun with it.** ”. Ben winked and his smile grew mischievous.

When Benny realized what the tall demon meant, his eyes grew wide. He glanced up at Tom, then back at Ben. The little plush toon gained a twinkle in his eyes as he tried to hide his giggles behind his hands. Tom narrowed a glare at both demons. He could tell the little toon was plotting something already.

“ **But remember,** ” Ben held up a single finger, then pointed to his head. “ **you must always have a clear picture in your mind of where you want to go.** ” His firm tone got Benny’s full attention. “ **If not, you could become lossst in the dark puddlesss until you find your way out.** ”

“I won’t forget!” Benny’s expression grew serious for a moment and Ben knew he had nothing to worry about. “Thank you!”

“ **You’re welcome. And if you need help, jussst asssk.** ”. The lanky demon smile, then stood up. He told everyone that he would be returning home, but Shadow could stay a little longer.

“Wait Ben!” Benny grabbed Ben’s hand. “Can’t you stay? Please?”. The lanky demon wanted to say “No”, but the plush toon was making it hard on him. Benny hit him with the puppy eyes and when that didn’t work, he added a little lip wobble for good measure. Ben caved. He could not fight that. 

The little toon cheered and dragged him off to his room where he showed him the costume he was working on. Ben was impressed by the toon’s skill with a needle and thread. Benny told him Allison had used this to repair injuries he sustained when he ran from Joey. She saved him and looked after him until they were separated when the studio fell apart. He spent a long time looking after himself until they reunited again. Ben had a feeling there was more to it than that, but he had no right to pry. He had things in his past he still couldn’t talk about.

After showing Ben around his room, Benny took him by the hand, and led him out the back door. Allison told Tom that she would keep an eye on them and stepped out the door with Shadow following close behind. She watched as her little toon pointed out the flowers they planted that spring. Some were still in bloom, but most of the foliage started taking on their fall colors. Allison noticed the way Ben’s fingers brushed against the leaves as he studied the plants. Not once did he pluck them and was careful not to crush anything.

Benny led Ben to a stone hut partially hidden by a ring of tall weeping willows. The lanky demon slowed to a stop beneath the low, swaying branches. He reached up and let the golden leaves run through his fingers.

“ **Beautiful.** ”, Ben whispered. Allison watched as the plush toon told the tall demon some of the things he had learned about the trees. Ben stood still and let the leaves brush against him. Even Shadow sat up on their haunches to paw at the low sweeping branches. 

Allison could not help but smile. Their reactions to the nature around them taught her to not take things like this for granted. Even someone like Ben can appreciate such simple wonders. It was quite endearing.

Benny unlocked the door to the hut and Shadow followed him inside. Ben hesitated at the doorway until Allison told him it was alright to go in. The tall demon ducked as he stepped through the doorway. Benny switched on the lights just as Allison closed the door behind them.

The room was bigger than Ben thought. He could stand up straight with his horns barely brushing the ceiling. The first thing he noticed was all the colorful pillows strewn all over the floor. There were plush toys mixed in with the small cushions.

“ **Thisss looksss familiar…** ” Ben chuckled. Allison stood next to him. They watched Shadow as they curled up on a pile of pillows near the corner of the room.

“The Heavenly Toys workshop was one of the few places in the studio where Benny felt safe.” Allison said. She told him how they discovered this hut when they brought their home. The plush toon claimed the space as his own and they filled it with things they thought would make him comfortable.

“Life was quite overwhelming for all of us after we escaped the studio. For me and Tom, time had passed us by. We had a lot of catching up to do, plus we had Benny in our lives.” Allison smiled fondly. “Everything was so new to him. He needed someplace to go when things around him got to be too much to handle.”

“ **I underssstand. I’m ssstill getting used to the outssside world. June gave me a room of my own in her home.** ” Ben wandered over to a bookcase that sat against the wall. There were many different titles on the shelves. There were also pencils and papers sitting on top of a small table. It looked like someone was practicing their handwriting, with the same words repeated several times.

“ **Ssshe gave me my own radio so I could listen to musssic whenever it getsss too quiet at night. It’sss nice.”**

Ben was surprised to see an ink spot with a pile of pillows underneath it on the wall across from him. That was strange because that was the only ink in the room. He approached it, then reached out, and touched the spot. He immediately pulled his hand back.

“ **T-There isss a puddle here!** ” Ben said in shock. The ink felt different from Benny's. There was a sinister feel to it. Wherever it led must still be in the grips of its own Studio.

“Oh, that belongs to my best friend, SINdy!” Benny cheerful tone contrasted with the dangers that existed on the other side of that dark doorway. “I had to put a few pillows there because sometimes he'd tumble out and I didn’t want him to hurt himself.”

There was also a large book that sat on a small table close by. It was different from the others in that it looked older and the cover was stitched together. Ben could sense something off about it. It was the same type of feeling he got from the spot on the wall. He asked Benny about it and was told that another Bendy used that book to travel to his world.

“ **Who isss SINdy?** ”. Benny waved him over and the tall demon sat down on some pillows near the center of the room. Allison joined him. They both listened as the little plush toon described his friend.

“He’s just like me, except he’s made of cardboard. He also speaks by using a sign he holds in his hands. The words just kinda appear on it.” Benny chuckled.

A Bendy made of cardboard and holding a sign? It sounded like a Wandering Sin. Ben remembered coming across one when he accidentally stumbled into a walled-up room. It was just leaning against the back wall, grinning, and holding a sign that says, _“Wandering is a terrible sin.”._ Its eyes were off model with ink running down its cheeks. He got a weird vibe from it and got out of that room as quickly as possible. Ben wasn’t sure he wanted to meet a living version of that.

“SINdy is very nice. He comes to visit me a lot!”. Benny told him how he made a few more friends from other studios. It was at this moment Ben realized why Shadow liked to visit so often. The plush toon had made a lot of friends since leaving his studio. He is lucky to have so many that care about him. The demon was glad his creation had found someone like him.

“They often get together to practice reading and writing.”. Allison showed Ben a piece of paper. It had the same word written quite a few times. The first few tries were very shaky and almost illegible. After a while, the writer gained more confidence, and the words became easier to read. It reminded him of his own first attempts at writing. “They didn’t have anyone in the Studio to teach them, so they’re making up for lost time.”

Ben startled when Shadow rubbed against his side. The ink cat pawed at a blank sheet of paper, then tilted their head towards Benny. He could feel his creation nudging at their bond gently. Ben knew what they were asking but he didn’t know if the little toon would accept. Shadow gurgled and pawed at the paper again. The lanky demon sighed internally. He guessed it could not hurt.

“ **Maybe…I can help?** ” Ben uttered softly. Allison and Benny stared at him in mild disbelief. He picked up the blank piece of paper in his left hand and wrote a single word with a finger on his right hand. When he was done, he handed the page to Allison. What she saw made her eyes grow wide. She handed the page to Benny, but the plush toon could not make heads or tails of what was written.

“What does it say?”, Benny questioned.

“It says, _BENNY_ , in beautiful cursive.” Allison traced and said each letter out loud. Benny blinked, then his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

“Is-Is this really my name?” Ben nodded. The plush toon grew excited and hopped from foot to foot. “Can you teach me and my friends how to write like this?”. The lanky demon pretended like he needed to think about it but said yes. Benny squeaked and hugged the piece of paper to his chest. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just wait until SINdy sees this!”

Ben was somewhat bemused by the plush toon’s reaction. He didn’t think he deserved his thanks. A light touch on his arm got his attention. Allison smiled and thanked him as well. He ducked his head and mumbled, “ **You’re welcome.** ”, as he tried to hide the dusting of light grey creeping across his cheeks.

Benny placed the piece of paper carefully on the shelf when Shadow bumped his side. The little toon scratched the cat behind the horns before pulling open the stitching in his stomach. He reached in and pulled out a ball of yarn. He tossed it and Shadow chased it. They pawed and rolled the ball across the floor.

“Sometimes when we’re here studying, Shadow likes to play with the yarn.” Benny laughed. “It’s just like the first time we met and Cloudy was with them. I wish he could visit too, but I know how dangerous the puddles can be.”

Ben hummed as he stared at the yarn. Thinking back to what he just taught Benny, an idea began to form. He wasn’t sure if it will work, but if it did, it will make traversing the dark puddles a little safer.

“ **Benny. Do you have another ball of yarn in your hammerspace?** ”

“Um,” The plush toon scratched the back of his head in thought. “I think I have a few.”

“ **Do you think you can sssoak one in ink and give it to me?** ”

“Um, I guess…”, Benny glanced at Allison. She gave him a slight nod. So far, the tall demon had not done anything to harm anyone. They can give him the benefit of a doubt. He reached into his stomach again. With a bit of concentration, he was able to coat a ball of yarn with his ink before pulling it out. Whatever color it was before, the yarn was inky black now.

The little toon gave the yarn to Ben. The demon turned it around in his hands as he examined it. He pulled out a single strand of yarn and looked it over. He asked Benny to hold onto the ball of yarn as he took the other end. The demon moved to the wall opposite of SINdy's puddle and waved his hand. A dark doorway opened. He told Shadow to stay behind, then stepped through, and disappeared.

Allison stood next to Benny and watched as the yarn was pulled through the open portal. Neither one knew what the demon had planned, and they were both a little nervous as they stared into the shimmering darkness. Memories of their Bendy using the puddles to sneak up on them crept through their minds. They avoided the puddles because of the dangers hidden within.

“W-what do you think he’s planning?”, Benny stuttered. He shook as he held onto the ball of yarn. Allison put her hand on his shoulder.

“Your guess is as good as mine, but I’m sure it’ll be okay.” At least she hoped so.

**-Back at the Anderson Home-**

June stood at the kitchen table. There were scraps of materials, sewing equipment, and open books sitting on its surface. The children gave her drawings of the type of costumes they wanted for Halloween this year. She loved creating these things herself rather than buying it from a store. The challenge kept her on her toes.

She heard a familiar splashing sound from the living room and knew Ben had returned. He didn’t come back right away like he usually did, so she hoped his visit went well. June worried about him sometimes. She knew how hard it was for him to make friends. She hoped that returning the plate himself will change that.

“Hey Ben!” June stepped into the living room just as Ben exited the portal. She noticed the string he held in is hand. He pulled on the black yarn, then made a loop big enough to encompass his dark puddle.

Ben closed his eyes and imagined pulling himself closer to Benny by using the yarn to guide him. Inch by inch, he bridged the gap between their worlds, then he looped the excess yarn over his own portal. This caused it to take on a more solid, oval shape, like the port hole on a ship. Only a short piece of yarn was left hanging from the top of the loop.

“Ben? What’s going on?” June asked cautiously. He opened his eyes, turned to her and smiled. Instead of answering her question, he asked if she had a bell he could borrow. She gave him a suspicious look before rifling through the junk drawer in the kitchen. She walked back into the living room and handed him a small, brass hand bell. It had a small metal clapper and when rung, made a pleasant clinking sound.

“ **Watch thisss.** ” Ben smirked as he pressed his hand against the puddle’s surface. The darkness rippled and it grew lighter until an image appeared. A woman with dark hair, a being that resembled her nephew, and a familiar ink cat were staring back at them. The group gasped and the little toon hid behind the other woman’s legs. Shadow gurgled softly and approached the open portal. They pressed their paw to its surface and was able to push through to June’s side of the puddle.

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the portal. “ **June, thisss is Allissson and Benny.** ”

“H-Hello?” June greeted hesitantly. She was caught off guard by all of this. Ben’s dark puddles were always mysterious and scary to her. This was the first time she could actually see into the darkness.

Allison addressed her in kind and seemed just as surprised as she was. June heard a soft voice from the little toon hiding behind the other woman’s legs. She tilted her head to get a better look at him. June’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“Benny?” The plush toon nodded. “Oh, you’re Shadow’s friend! It’s nice to finally meet you.” June smiled warmly. She noticed the nervous smile she got back. “Hey, don’t be shy. Remember, I live with these two and have a Bendy as a nephew!”. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the ink cat and the tall figure standing next to her. Shadow made a garbled chuckling noise and Ben scowled playfully.

Once Benny realized that June was used to being around inky creatures, he giggled, and stepped out from behind Allison’s legs so June could get a better look at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. June and thanks for the cookies! They were really good!”

“Aww, you’re very welcome.” June reached out and brushed the surface of the puddle with the tips of her fingers. “How are you doing this?”.

“ **I combined our ink to ssshortened the gap between our worlds. Traveling to thisss world will be instant and safe now.** ” Ben made a soft clicking noise and a few moments later, a little grey kitten ran down the steps. Cloudy mewled and jumped on his foot. He scooped the cat up and placed him on his shoulder. “ **Thisss meansss that Cloudy can visit you too,** ”. Ben eyed the little toon sternly. “ **but only if you keep him safe.** ”

Benny nodded vigorously and said, “I won’t let anything happen to him!”. Satisfied, Ben lifted the kitten off his shoulder. He held the bundle of fluff in his hand as he slowly pushed through the puddle. It rippled around his hand and Cloudy was safely deposited into the plush toon’s arms. He watched as Benny hugged the grey kitten to his chest. He knew Shadow would keep an eye on them.

June could barely contain her joy. She was so proud of Ben for reaching out and making a new friend. Now that he made the portal safer, this creates a lot of possibilities for him.

“I’m not sure if my husband likes cats. He’s more of a dog person.”, Allison quipped. Benny snorted and gave her a funny look.

“My husband loves cats, so he taught us how to take care of Cloudy. If I’ve learned one thing, they are nothing like dogs.”, June laughed. The group chatted for a bit until Ben told them he had to close the puddle. He wasn’t used to holding one open for so long. Before he did, he tied the little brass bell to the end of the yarn.

“ **When Sssadow and Cloudy are ready to come home, just pull the string to ring the bell. I will hear it and bring them home.** ” Benny reached into his hammerspace. He pulled out a pair of scissors and a large sleigh bell. He cut the yarn and tied the bell to the other end. 

“When you are ready to visit, just pull on the string. I’ll know you’re coming!” Benny smiled brightly. Ben was taken aback and was about to say something, but Allison reminded him that he was welcome to come back anytime. He thanked them both, looking contrite as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was a gesture that June recognized. It was something her brother did whenever he felt embarrassed. 

The group said their Goodbyes and Ben closed the puddle. As the portal vanished. The only thing that was left was a small spot of ink. A bell tied to a piece of yarn hung from the spot. It was high enough that you would not notice it at first, so June didn’t have to worry about the girls playing with it. They stood there quietly for a moment before she spoke up.

“So, I guess the visit went well?”, June snickered.

Ben nodded. He wrapped an arm around June and hugged her. “ **Thank you.** ”

“You’re welcome.” June leaned into his tall frame. She really hoped he will take Allison and Benny up on their offer. “Looks like we’re gonna have company soon. The girls will be so excited.”

Ben agreed. Things around the Anderson home were about to get a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little adventure into world hopping. I know I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
